The Funeral
by DisneyDuckFan2013
Summary: Darkwing and friends are in Duckburg for Mrs. Beaklys funeral while Negaduck decides to try his luck at the banks there. Can Darkwing stop him in time or will Gizmoduck get in the way. Read and find out (: Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so I started this story out as a one-shot but as I started writing it everything just kind of fell into place for a story…I do not own any Charaters from Darkwing Duck or Ducktales. Well with that said here is chapter 1. Enjoy and please review ty! (:_

Chapter 1

"_Dad I'm home!" ei_ght year old Gosalyn Mallard shouted, as she slammed the front door and threw her book bag down on the floor. Running into the kitchen, she grabbed a bag of chips, and ran back into the living room. It was finally Friday, her favorite day of the week! Grabbing the tv remote she jumped unto the sofa and turned the tv to her favorite television show 'Pelicans island'.

"How many times have I told you not to slam the front door!" Drake mallard said grumpily as he came down the stairs still in his night clothes and turned into the kitchen.

Gosalyn just rolled her eyes. "Late night huh dad?"

"Yea" Drake replied has he came back into the living room, coffee cup in hand. "You would think Negaduck would have something better to do then rob the First National every chance he got!" He replied as he set down beside his daughter and and drunk the coffee down in one gulp.

Sighing he sat the cup on the table and turned back to his daughter. "I was this close to catching him to, but then out of nowhere Gizmoyuck shows up and ruins everything!" Drake replies as he sags back into the sofa. "Why me?"

"O come on dad you gotta give Gizmoduck some points for trying to help you."

This time drake rolled his eyes. "I'd like to give that tincan something all right."

Giggling Gosalyn turned back to the tv and continued watching the show.

Sighing Drake stared up at the ceiling. "What a time for Launchpad to be out of town, I could sure of used his help last night."

"When is he coming home anyway?" Gosayln asked as she shoved a huge handful of potato chips into her beak.

"Next Wednesday" Drake replied as he got up and headed back into the kitchen. "I promised him a whole week off so he could go to Duckburg to be there for Ms. Beaklys funeral and everything." He said as he washed out the cup and put it back on the counter. "O yea" Gosalyn replied as she followed him in the kitchen. "To bad we couldn't have went."

Drake turned back to his daughter. "You know were going down Sunday for the funeral on Monday."

"I know that dad, but why couldn't we of went down last Wednesday with him I mean shouldn't we of be there to support him or something?"

"Because Gos, you have school and crime won't take a break just because I do." Drake replied as he went back into the living room and over to the two identical blue chairs and sat down in o

Grumbling something about school being for nerds Gosalyn ran and jumped in the other one just as Drake punched his hand down on the head of the mouse statue sitting on the table between them.

When they arrived in the tower Drake went behind the dressing screen and changed into his alter ego as Gosalyn went to over to set up her favorite video game wiffle boy on the television set Drake had set up for her.

Emerging from behind the screen Darkwing quickly went up to his super computer and started typing on it nonstop. He had to find Negaduck and he had to do it before they lefted on Sunday afternoon...

_Authors note: Well hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I don't have a computer at home so the only way I can update is when I go to the library or a friends house. "Sighs" I'll try my best to get another chapter up as soon as I can. (:_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay here is Chapter 2 of the funeral. It was really hard to write Tom Lockjaws part so if it seems kind of cheesy just bare with me okay. In later chapters everyone will find out how Darkwing knows Scrooge and everyone, just haven't got that far yet! Well enjoy this chapter and please R&R when you can! Thanks (:

_I do not own any Charaters from Darkwing Duck or Ducktales._

Chapter 2

A few hours later on the other side of St. Canard in a rundown warehouse sat a rather bored Negaduck.

"Whats a person to do around this dump of a town anymore?" He replied while aiming a knife at an old torn poster of Darkwing Duck. Throwing the knife, it sailed through the air landing right between Darkwings eyes. Smirking Negaduck stretched his tired musles. "If only that doofus would stand still long enough for me to do that to him" He mumbled " life would be so much easier." Sighing he got up and turned on the tv.

"It's always the same thing around here anymore, I'm tired of robbing these stinking banks, its getting way to easy and I'm tired of Darkwing Dork always getting in my way!"

He had to admit to himself that he was luckly last night. If it wasn't for Gizmoduck showing up at the last moment and tripping over Darkwing then he would be in the slammer right now.

"If only Gizmoduck was all I had to worry about then I'd run this stinking town!"

He was just about to get up and get a drink when a special news bulliton filled the screen.

He smirked settling back against the chair. He just loved it when the media covered his latest bank robberies and last night would be no different. Tom lockjaws faced filled the screen.

"_This is Tom Lockjaw reporting live from St. Canards First National that was just robbed a few hours ago! Police told me that the person responsible got away with over $15,000 dollars!"_

Negaduck smiled while he looked over at the bags sitting in the corner of the room.

"_Who could of got away from our hometown hero Darkwing Duck you ask?" _

Negaducks smile grew bigger, he just loved it when it got to this part.

"_Well were not really sure at the moment, but I have heard that it could be Number 1 enemy Dr. Slug…"_

"What!" Negaduck screamed and got up and was about to throw the darn thing out the window when what Lockjaw said next got his attention.

_"Sources have also told me that Duckburgs very own Gizmoduck was involved last night. Which is strange in itself because hes schualed to appear next Monday at a funeral for Beonica Beakly, his employers former nanny. Why would he be out of his hometown at a…"_

Click, Negaduck turned off the tv and sat in thought. "Hmmm, Duckburg…that's just across the bay…and with Gizmoduck outta Town…" Negaduck smiled to himself. "Looks like things just got more interesting…"

_Meanwhile across town a few hours later…_

Darkwing joited awake from his dream and stared goggily around, noticing that he was still in the tower. He must of fallen asleep after bringing Gosalyn up to the spare bed in the loft last night. He layed down beside her when she was awoken by a nightmare and must of fallen asleep himself. She had been having them a lot here lately but every time he tried to broach the subject she would just brush him off and tell him it was nothing

Glancing over at his clock he noticed that it was 7:01 a.m.

Feeling movement beside him he looked down into the sleeping face of the person he loved most in the world and smiled.

Moving gently as not to wake her he got up and went over to the window, looking over the skyline of St. Canard. His life had changed so much over the last couple of years with Gosalyn and Launchpad in it. He recalled the first time he had ever met them and smiled. He would never regret that day.

"Dad?"

Darkwing turned around and smiled at his sleeping daughter as she slowly walked towards him. He scooped her up and gave her a big hug. "How you feeling this morning, kiddo?" He asked as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat her down.

"Ok I guess…what were you staring at?" she asked as she peered around him and out into the city.

"Nothing important kiddo" He said as he headed over to his super computer to check on any recent developments. "After I'm finished here how about we go out for breakfast?"

"Ooooo chocolate chip pancakes with extra syrup!" The duckling squealed excitingly. "I was thinking more along the lines of something that wouldn't rot our teeth out" Darkwing smiled as he heard her groans from behind him. Turning the computer on and finding no new leads as to Negaducks whereabouts he sighed and turned back to his daughter. "But I guess just this once it would be ok."

Jumping up and down with delight, Gosalyn ran over to him and wrapped him in a big hug. "Thanks Dad, you're the greatest!"

"I love you to, baby" He replied as he returned the embrace.

_Authors notes: Well heres chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed, please review! (:_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He's nowhere to be found!" Darkwing grumbled as he continued to type furiously on his super computer. After returning from breakfast this morning, he had spent the next few hours patrolling the streets hoping to find some sign of Negaduck. Finally after a few hours he decided to give it a break and check in on Gosalyn.

With Launchpad out of town and the Muddlefoots camping for the weekend, he had no one to keep an eye on her.

Returning to the house he found not only Gosalyn but the biggest mess he had ever seen. His living room looked like a tornado had blown through it. There was cereal, chips, and only God knew what else on the living room floor. The sofa was missing two cushions and looked like it had been used like a trapaline for a house full of monkeys. The coffee table had soda leaking off the side and what look liked some kind of sticky substance on it. There was also two lamps missing.

Taking a big breath he decided to play it kool and went in search of his "darling daughter". Finally finding her in the backyard kicking a soccer ball into what looked like a homemade soccer goal. Wait, the goal was made of the two missing lamps and….

"MY NEW SHEETS!" so much for keeping his kool.

Hearing her dads yell Gosalyn triped over her foot and landed face first in the dirt. Getting up she dusted herself off she turned to her furious father…

"Dad…your home early..hehe…" Gosalyn gulped and smiled.

"GOSALYN MALLARD IF YOU DON'T GET THOSE SHEETS BACK IN THE HOUSE AND THE LIVING ROOM BACK THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE I LEFTED THIS MORNING, YOUR GONNA BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" He bellowed and then took a big breath trying to get his temper back to normal.

So after 2 hours of cleaning, a load of laundry, and a quick lunch, Darkwing found himself back in the tower with a very grounded Gosalyn.

"It's like he disappeared into thin air!"

"So what if he did?" Gosalyn said as she came up beside her father. "That wouldn't be such a bad thing would it?"

"Of course it's a bad thing." Darkwing replied as he turned to her.

"We're fixing to be out of town and not knowing were that Villionous feign is will drive me nuts!" he snapped.

Darkwing started pacing back and forth mumbling to himself about how he was Darkwing Duck and no villain could leave his town without him knowing.

Deciding she didn't want to hear her dads ego expand to the size of a mountian, she quieting interjected. "Maybe he went back to the Negaverse."

Darkwing stopped pacing and sighed looking back at her. He went over to her and picked her up giving her a quick hug. "Sorry for snapping at you, Gos."

Gosalyn smiled and returned the embrace.

After they had got home from Honkers birthday party, he had sat Gosalyn and Launchpad down, telling them everything that had happened that day in the Negaverse.

"He could of kiddo, but I don't think so in this case." Sighing put her down and went over to his computer, giving it one more look before shutting it down for the night.

"Come on Gos, its getting late. Let's go have dinner and finish packing. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

_Meanwhile in Duckburg_

A shadowy figure creeped through the streets of Duckburg, surveying the area. "So this is Duckburg…" Negaduck whispered to himself as he dashed into an alleyway.

He had lefted St. Canard right after the news broadcast and a couple of hours later he had arrived in Duckburg. He had hid all day and a good part of the afternoon behind a dumpster surveying the local bank and employees. He had smirked when he saw the last person lock up for the night. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

Now he was looking around for a place to stay for a few days, while he got his plan into place. He found a rundown warehouse on the outskirts of town. Deciding that it would do he threw a couple blankets down on the floor and decided to call it a night.

"This is gonna be the heist of the century!" He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"And there isn't any Darkwing Dork to stand in my way!"

With that last thought he drifted off to sleep.

Authors Note: Yay, another chapter finished! As you can tell I love Darkwing and Gosalyns relationship and I love writing about it. The next chapter will be about Darkwing and Gosalyn finally arriving in Duckburg. (:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Drake had never knew a more busy morning in all of his life. After getting Gosayln out of bed and finally getting her to take a bath, brush her teeth, and eat breakfast. He had to pack all his things and supervise Gosalyns packing making sure she packed more then her comic books. Then he headed to the tower to make sure the ratcather was filled with gas and make sure it was ready for the long trip. Usually Launchpad would fly them in the Thunderquack but with Launchpad out of town and his lack of flying noliage he decided that a few extra hours on the road wouldn't be so bad.

"Gos, come on we gotta get going!" Drake yelled as he put the last of their luggage in one of the blue chairs and looked at his watch "9:35" he sighed, hoping that they would have been on the road at least by 9. Launchpad and Mcduck were expecting to meet them at 1 at Mcduck's mansion and he didn't want to be late.

Gosalyn ran down the stairs with a few more bags and threw them with the rest of the luggage and jumped on top. "Ready" She bit her lip as Drake grabbed one of the bags and opened it. He pulled out a can of coco cola, a bag of chips, and a few comic books. He looked back at his daugher and raised an eyebrow.

"Its travel food…hehe…"

Sighing Drake zipped the bag back up and hit the head on the statue and they were off to Duckburg.

_Duckburg_

After church services Fenton Crackshell returned home to change and pick up his suitcase. He had arrived back home late last night and only had a few hours sleep before getting back up and heading for church. On most Sundays after church Fenton would have lunch at home with ma'ma and sleep for the rest of the afternoon. Sunday was his only day off from being Scrooge Mcducks accountant and Duckburgs very own super hero Gizmoduck. He tried to make the best of it, but today was different. Mr. Mcduck wanted Gizmoduck to be on duty to guard the bin today for extra security. Every since death Scrooge was making sure that there was extra security at the bin and at the mansion. You would think the news would have just a little more respect for Scrooge and his family at a time like this but that's the media for you.

Fenton sighed thinking about the events of the last few days. Ms. Beaklys death had been hard on everyone but especially Webbigal. With no other living family members left the police had come twice already to talk to Scrooge about turning her over to the foster care system. Fenton smiled as he remembered how Scrooge had blown a gasket and threw the police officers out on their bums. Scrooge had already talked to Fenton about adopting Webby but he didn't want to bring it up with her until after the funeral.

Arriving at the bin he went inside to check in with Scrooge before starting his rounds. Usually he would dash in to the room when meeting his employer as Gizmoduck and say something along the lines of "Have no fear Gizmoduck is here!" But that also had changed in the last few days.

Rolling into the room he found on the phone with one of his overseas employees.

Looking around he didn't see Launchpad but figured he was up at the mansion getting some rest. Since he had returned Launchpad had spent most of his time with the Triplets trying to keep them out of trouble while Scrooge finish all the details of the funeral. Giz looked over at Scrooge as he jumped up and yelled "I don't care if you gotta work all night, those figures were do Friday morning!" then slammed down the phone and put his head in his hands. Giz rolled over to him and put his . on his shoulder.

"Don't worry everything will work out."

"Aye Lad" Scrooge replied as he took a deep breath and tried to get himself together. "Its just been so hard….." Scrooge sighed as his phone rang answering he wearily said. "Hello?"

Giz sighed and rolled over to the window and looked down onto the town of Duckburg. Poor Scrooge had been running around like a Madman trying to get all the funeral preperations finished, trying to keep all is investments in line, and trying to keep up with four ducklings. Thank God Launchpad had arrived when he did.

"Aye Duckworth thank you"

Giz turned around as Scrooge hung up the phone.

"That was Duckworth, Darkwing and the Lass has just arrived at me mansion."

Giz grimaced remembering that Darkwing was going to be in the same town for a few days. Remembering what had happened Friday night he didn't think Darkwing would be to happy to see him.

"Have ya had lunch, Fenton?" Giz shook his head trying to clear his head and turned back to Scrooge.

"No, I was gonna pick something up when later."

Scrooge sighed.

"Go ahead and start your rounds lad and ill send Duckburg over with something as soon as I arrive back at the mansion ."

With that Scrooge lefted and Gizmoduck headed outside to get started.


End file.
